


Winter Wonderland

by Steves-On-A-Plane (PrincessTriSarahTops)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTriSarahTops/pseuds/Steves-On-A-Plane
Summary: A series of loosely tied together Steve Rogers x Reader one shots. Follow everyone's favorite power couple through the month of December as they prepare for Christmas 2020!  [For thefanficfaerie's OTP Challenge on Tumblr.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 30





	1. Christmas Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s officially the Christmas Season. Reader & Steve are decorating their house for Christmas when he comes across a box of ornaments from Reader’s childhood.

* * *

“I know, I know,” You commented as you placed _another_ tote in the kitchen. You and Steve had been lugging totes from the attic for about a half an hour. Each one was filled to the brim with Christmas decorations.

“I’m not saying anything.” Steve smirked before stacking the tote in his hands on the top of his nearest pile. “Actually, I think we could probably buy some more decorations.”

“Really?” You asked him excitedly.

“Let’s see where we get with what we have first.” He suggested. “As it is, I think it’s going to take us about a week to unpack all of this.”

“Don’t be silly.” You waved him off. “A full day, two tops. C’mon there’s only a few boxes left.”

“Have we decided what we’re doing for a tree?” Steve questioned. “Are we pulling out that fake one again or are we thinking of doing real this year?”

“I thought we agreed you wanted a live one. You said you haven’t ever had one, right?” You verified.

“No ma’am.” He agreed. “I was allergic to pretty much everything so trees were a no go. They were also expensive if you tried to buy one in the city.”

“Ok, then after this we’ll start looking into a place where we can get a tree. You can’t decorate them the same day that you put them up.” You explained.

“Really?” Steve tilted his head. “Why?”

“You have to give it a day to soak up the water and let the branches spread out.” You explained.

“Fascinating.” Steve commented as if he truly thought it was. “This is the last box, right?” You looked over at what he was pointing to.

“That one can stay actually.” You told him.

“But it says [Y/N]’s Christmas Ornaments, 1985 to 1997. That’s most of your childhood.” He said.

“Yeah, exactly they’re like my childhood ornaments. You know, Baby’s first Christmas that kind of thing and then all the crappy ornaments I made in school. Just leave them.” You repeated.

“When I was a kid all our ornaments were homemade.” He reminded you. “There must be something in this box you’re proud of.” Steve opened the box and delicately removed some ornaments from the top of the box. He inspected them one by one and showed them to you. There was a reindeer made of popsicle sticks, a snowflake made of pipe cleaners and a cookie cutter covered in glitter.

“See, no hidden treasures in the attic.” You sighed, putting down the box you’d been holding and walking over to him. 

“Well, we haven’t seen everything yet.” He disagreed. “What’s this one?” Steve removed a small piece of wood shaped like a star. You’d made it when you were a little bit older, probably around ten. You’d painted it yellow and covered the front of it with silver and gold glitter so that it would shimmer under the glow of the tree lights. As Steve turned it over you saw there was a message written on the back of it and you suddenly remember what you’d written on it.

“No! You can’t read that one!” You reached for the ornament, but your dramatic reaction had intrigued Steve. He smirked and began to read the back of the ornament out loud.

“My Christmas Wish is that one day I’ll grow up and be a great X-plorer,” He chucked at the fact that you’d spelt explorer wrong. “then I’ll go to the Artic and find Captain America and I’ll be the most famous X-plorerer ever!”

“I’m mortified.” You confessed, bringing a hand to your forehead.

“C’mon, it’s cute.” He assured you.

“I watched a lot of documentaries about the Titanic wreckage when I was a kid.” You felt like you needed to explain yourself. “I wanted to find something great like that and our teacher told us all that Christmas Wishes were more powerful than regular magic because of Christmas Magic. So, we were all supposed to write our Christmas Wishes on the ornaments. It was lame.”

“I don’t know,” Steve shook his head. “IT might not have been how you planned it, but you _did_ find me.”

“Because I bumped into on the subway and you spilled my scalding hot coffee _everywhere_.” You reminded him.

“Well, I don’t need to be the most famous explorer to know that I found something great when I met you that day.” Steve leaned over and gave you a kiss. “This is so going on the tree by the way.” Steve insisted, waving the wooden star in front of you.


	2. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is horrified when Reader tries to make hot chocolate from a packet. He shows off his skills in the kitchen by making her hot chocolate from scratch.

* * *

* * *

“Why am I so tired?” You asked Steve with a yawn.

“Because you’ve been decorating the house for,” He paused to look at his watch. “At least twelve hours. You need a break [Y/N].”

“You’re probably right.” You nodded. “ _or_ I need my Gran’s secret hot cocoa receipt.” You walked to the kitchen and Steve followed after you.

“First, we start with Hot Cocoa.” You went to the cupboard and found some hot chocolate mix.

“Your grandmother’s secret cocoa receipt comes from Nestle?” Steve teased. “Are you aware I know how to make _actual_ Hot Chocolate?”

“Wait, really?” You questioned.

“We have any plain chocolate bars?” He questioned, riffling through the cupboards.

“I think I have a few in my emergency candy stash. Be right back.” You dashed out of your room, towards your closet where you kept a shoebox full of chocolate and candies.

“Wait you have an emergency candy stash?” Steve called after you, but you didn’t reply.

You returned to the kitchen minutes later with four Hershey bars. Steve chopped the chocolate into fine pieces. He then took out a saucepan which he filled with water. Once the water came to a boil, he placed an aluminum bowl over top and scraped the chocolate pieces into the bowl. He waited until the chocolate melted before heated up two cups of milk. As soon as the milk was at the temperature he wanted, he mixed the melted chocolate in a stirred everything to a silky-smooth texture. You retrieved two mugs from the cupboard and something else.

“Gran’s secret ingredient.” You showed him the bottle of peppermint schnapps before putting a splash in each mug. Steve divided his creamy chocolatey mixture by pouring it evenly into the mugs.

“Ah, nothing beats the smell of mint hot chocolate on a cold December night.” You told him, reaching for one of the mugs. You sniffed the minty steam lightly before sipping from the beverage. “This is officially the most delicious hot chocolate I’ve ever had.”

“Am I hearing correctly or are you telling me that the old way of doing something may actually be better?” He teased you. You rolled your eyes and laughed.


	3. Bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the sounds and smells of Christmas, Steve finds Reader baking up a storm in their kitchen. When she spots him, she puts Steve to work. She’s determined to make this the best Christmas either of them have had in years.

* * *

* * *

_“Christmas bells, those Christmas bells, rang up from the land. Asking peace of all the world and good will to man.” Y_ ou sang along with the Christmas song playing from your speakers as you rolled out gingerbread dough.

“It definitely smells and sounds very festive in here.” Steve approved as he kissed you on the cheek. “Are you making cookies? They smell great.”

“Yes, but not for eating.” You told him. “I was thinking about what you said in the attic the other day. That when you were younger ornaments were all handmade. So, I thought maybe we could try that.”

“You want to hand-make all the decorations for our tree?” Steve was surprised. You were always trying to get him to upgrade or modernize things around the house. It wasn’t like you to want to do something the old-fashioned way.

“Okay, maybe not _all_ of the ornaments, but as many as we can. Christmas is time to be nostalgic.” You said. “I remember in school we made ornaments one year out of gingerbread, so I figured it would be as good a place to start as any. There’s cookie cutters over there if you want to start cutting some shapes.”

“Okay, what do we have to choose from? A reindeer, candy cane, gingerbread man and a circle?” He pointed to each shape displayed on the table as he named them.

“Yeah, I figured we could decorate those like Christmas bulbs or maybe some shields? My be cute.” You shrugged.

“Do we have icing to decorate them with?” Steve studied the supplies on the table trying to ensure he hadn’t overlooked it.

“Of course! I’m going to start making it now while you cut out the shapes.” You took a mixing bowl out of the cupboard and started measuring your ingredients.

“This is a whole new side of you.” Steve marveled. “Very domestic. Where did you get the recipes, some internet place?”

“Yeah well, even I can’t be a badass all the time.” You informed him. “And no, I actually dug out my mom’s personal cookbook.” You indicated the leatherbound notebook your mother had written all her favorite holiday recipes and gifted it to you. “It’s been a hard year for everyone, I just want Christmas to be special. So, I am putting in as much elbow grease and self-made Christmas magic as I can into it.”

“Darling, I’m sure we’ll find a way to make Christmas special.” Steve promised. “After all, every day I share with you is already special.”


	4. A Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Steve are making paper chain garland to decorate with, a tradition she used to do with her brother and sister when she was younger. Being away from the family this year has been hard. Steve thinks he knows of one way he can help his best gal still see her family close.

* * *

* * *

“Now _this_ is a Christmas tradition I know something about.” Steve informed you confidently. The two of you were sitting on the couch in your living room. You were cutting strips of colored paper and looping them through one another to form paper chains. “Buck and I used to make these every year.” He told you as he squeezed a dab of white glue onto one of his paper strips. “We used to have a competition to see who could make the longest one.”

“Well, I know how competitive you can be. I assume you always won?” You guessed. You reached for the scissors and began cutting more paper strips.

“It was probably about half and half.” Steve confessed. “But honestly we always got distracted by something else before a winner was declared.”

“My brother and I used to make these.” You told him. “My sister too, but she didn’t like crafts much. She’d stay for maybe twenty minutes. Just long enough to cut one sheet of paper and glue maybe five or six links before she’d sneak away to play with the cat or do something else. It’s doing little things with them like this that I miss the most. It’s not really the same as an adult.” You sighed. “Though I guess nothing is the same this year.”

“I’m going to make another coffee. Do you want one?” Steve asked picking up his coffee cup.

“No thanks.” You shook your head. Steve disappeared for a while. Longer than a cup of coffee took to make. You didn’t notice because you were occupied with your craft project. When Steve did return, he was holding an iPad and talking to it. “Do you need help with that thing?”

“No, no. I got it.” Steve promised. “It did take me a minute to figure out but…” Steve placed the iPad down on the coffee table. You looked down to see your brother & your sister’s faces looking back at you.

“Hey sis!” Your sister waved excitedly from her half of the screen.

“Steve says you’re making paper chains, like when we were kids?” You brother asked. He tilted the camera on his phone so that you could see his own two kids sitting on the floor of their living room making paper chains. “Great minds think alike, right?” Your brother laughed.

“No way!” Your sister exclaimed. “I made some too, but I did mine last week.” She tilted her head slight and pointed to the background where you could see a small chain of silver and gold hanging across a bookcase in her bedroom. “Oh, I miss doing those with you guys so much!”

“I miss you guys too!” You blinked, fighting back the happy tears that were threating to spill out. It wasn’t just that you were happy to see and talk with your siblings, though that was important to you too. It was also a comfort to know that they were carrying on small family traditions in their own homes. It felt like you had a small part of each other represented in your houses despite the physical distance away. 

You chatted with your brother and sister for an hour or so. They talked about how they’d been since you talked last. Your niece showed you some drawings she made, and your nephew told you about how much he liked doing school at home. Eventually the call had to come to an end as your sister had grocery shopping to do and your brother had to take his kids to pick out a tree. But you promised to talk again soon before ending the call.

“Thank you.” Was the first thing you said to Steve. “I didn’t know how much I needed that. It helped, talking to them.”

“I know we’re trying to do an old-fashioned Christmas,” Steve said, “But I recognize that technology has it’s benefits too. Just because you and your family can’t physically be together this year, doesn’t mean we can’t all come together to celebrate.”

“I’m genuinely impressed that you knew how to do a three-way Facetime call.” You smiled at him proudly.

“Oh I had no idea.” Steve confessed. “I texted Tony for step-by-step instructions. That’s why it took me so long to make a coffee.”

“Well, the grand gesture is noted just the same.” You insisted.


	5. Festive Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is shopping online for Ugly Sweaters when Steve expresses his opposing opinion of them. When he suggests that he’d prefer a normal cardigan, Reader gets a mischievous idea.

* * *

* * *

"I have to admit, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said you wanted to buy new Christmas sweaters.” Steve said, handing your iPad back to you. The two of you were sat up in bed and you’d been looking at ugly sweater designs for the past half hour. “I’m still not entirely sure understand why someone would want an _ugly_ sweater.”

“Well it started in the eighties when people in movies and TV Shows just always seemed to be wearing the worst sweaters and at some point in the early 2000s someone had the idea to throw an ugly sweater party. People were tasked to find or make the _ugliest_ sweaters they could. Usually, the host would give out a prize to the worse ones. Now that brands have gotten in on the trend it’s more of a blanket term for sweaters with non-traditional designs. Like this one.”

You handed Steve the Tablet back and showed him a knit sweater with a giant yellow Avenger’s “A” on the chest. The rest of the sweater was a repeating pattern of each Avenger’s symbol. There was a row that alternated between Steve’s shield, Thor’s hammer, and Natasha’s hourglass. The next row was the Hulk’s first, Tony’s helmet and a purple bow and arrow for clint.

“What was that phrase Peter taught me last week? Right!” He snapped his fingers excitedly as he remembered. “Thanks! I hate it.” He laughed at his own joke. “But seriously, I just want normal sweaters. IS that too much to ask? You know a thick cable knit or maybe a nice cardigan.”

“A cardigan!” You had a sudden idea. “Let me see that!” You motioned for the iPad which Steve handed over willingly. You excitedly typed in the search bar for what you were looking for. With. A mischievous grin you found the perfect item in Steve’s size and added it to your shopping cart. “I can’t believe I never thought of this before.” You mumbled as you finalized your order.

“What’s got you so excited?” Steve asked.

“It’s better if I show you.” You promised. You picked up the remote for your smart TV and opened up YouTube. “When I was a kid there was this show on PBS called Mr. Rogers Neighborhood.” You pressed play and let Steve watch the two-minute intro to the show. “He was the nicest, sweetest most genuine…You would have loved him. He really believed in the importance of educating kids. Not just with English or Math. He wanted to teach kids to be better people. Each episode of his show covered life lessons like equality or the importance of just being yourself and he always did it in a calm trusting voice.”

“He sounds like a great guy.” Steve said.

“I could go off about him.” You laughed. “But my point is, at the start of every episode he changed from his jacket to his cardigan and from loafers to sneakers and then he’d change back at the end of the episode. When I was a kid I always thought his zip up cardigans were neat. I wanted one so bad and now that I have a real-life Mr. Rogers, you need a zip up cardigan.”

“I’ll try my best to live up to the name.” Steve vowed.

“You just have to try your best to be you, Honey. I like you just the way you are and I love you.” You promised before leaning over to kiss him.


	6. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first snow of the season & Reader is eager to enjoy every minute of it. She does her best to drag Steve out of bed, he willingly comes along without much protest. When it’s time to head inside, Steve has some plans of his own.

* * *

* * *

“Iiiit’s beginning to look a lot like Christmaaaaas! Everyyyywhere you go!” You bellowed loudly, out of key and off tempo. Steve covered his ears and laughed just as loud from his spot in bed.

“Is this going to be my alarm for the next nineteen days?” He asked, moving his hands away from his face.

“Only if there’s snow on the ground.” You proclaimed. You threw open the curtains of your bedroom so that Steve could see the blanket of white covering your front lawn. “I love snow.” You sighed happily.

“Wait a minute, I thought you hated snow.” He recalled before dragging himself up into a sitting position.

“I do, but we’re enjoying the little things this year remember! So, get your snow gear on, Honey.” You leapt onto the bed and attempted to shove Steve out of it.

“Okay, I’m going, I’m going.” He smirked. As you gave him another gentle shove, Steve pretended that you successfully pushed him off the bed. He crashed to the floor with a hard thud.

“So dramatic!” You rolled your eyes, you leaned over the side of bed and peeked down at him. “You okay down there, old man?” You teased him.

“If you’re trying to kill me for my life insurance, it’s going to take a lot more than that.” He informed you, finally getting to his feet.

“Okay, last one dressed has to shovel the walk!” You declared before sprinting out of the bedroom.

“Wait, that’s not fair! You’re already dressed!” He called after you.

You put on your winter jacket and pulled the hood up over your head. You tucked your feet into your fur lined boots and opened the front door. You were immediately met with a blast of icy cool air so cold it had you reconsider going out there. With a determined huff you stepped outside. You had to get out there and inspect the quality of the snow before Steve.

There was a large oak tree that sat off the corner. You sat in front of it and got to work building a snow mound. This would be your primary line of defense for what you had planned next. You’d managed a semi-circle about four inches tall before Steve stepped out of the front door.

“What are you doing over there?” He called out to you and fat fluffy flakes continued to flutter to the ground.

“Definitely _not_ building a snow fort.” You answered before hastily trying to pack more snow into your semi-circle structure. Steve edge closer to you, inspecting your snow fort.

“Good foundation.” He appraised. “You covered your blind spot by pressing your back against the tree. But, I have one tactical advantage over you.” He bent down and scooped a fist full of snow. “You’re not protected against arial attacks!” He proclaimed before tossing a perfectly formed snowball at you.

“Ah, no!” You tried to duck but it was no use. The snow made contact with your shoulder and burst into powder. “That’s not fair! My fort’s not done yet.”

“All is fair in love and war, isn’t that how the saying goes?” Steve disagreed.

“Well, since it seems you have some tactical advantages, both your height and your ability to make basically perfect snowballs, I guess I’ll have to employ a new strategy.” You decided.

“Oh? What’s that?” Steve asked.

“Over taking you with rapid fire!” You had several small, imperfect snowballs that you lobbed at Steve as quickly as you could.

From that point forward the war was on. You and Steve chased each other around the yard trying your hardest to avoid getting hit while still landing your mark. Steve was of course not running at his full speed to give you a fair chance, which actually meant you were winning. The icy air filled your lungs, and the muscles in your legs burned as you tried to sprint through the now ankle-deep snow. When you finally felt like you couldn’t run anymore you collapsed to the ground, letting the snow cushion your fall.

“Great idea, Darling.” Steve walked over, not out of breath at all, and dropped down next to you. “Snow Angels.” He smiled waving his arms and legs in the snow.

“Too tired for that.” You breathed.

“Well, I know what we can do instead.” Steve propped himself up on his elbows. “How about we go inside, I draw you a nice hot bath to get you warmed up?”

“Mmm, that sounds nice.” You agreed. “Too bad I’m too tired to move right now.”

“I could carry you in.” He offered. You felt one of his hands find its way to yours. “Maybe help you get undressed, stick around to make sure you don’t drown.”

“So you’ll get in the tub with me?” You asked looking over at him.

“Purely for safety reasons.” He assured you.

“Oh of course.” You nodded. “And what if I told you that was my plan all along?”

“I’d say great minds think alike.” He smiled.


	7. Gingerbread House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Steve get together for a friendly gingerbread house building competition.

* * *

* * *

“I feel bad for you, Rogers.” You told Steve confidently.

“Oh, yeah?” He chuckled. “Why is that?”

“Because you, are competing against the reigning champ of my high school’s Gingerbread House Making contest.” You explained as you studied the candy pieces around you.

“You graduated High School almost 20 years ago.” He chuckled. Steve opened his gingerbread making kit and began laying out his cookie pieces. “I doubt you’re the reigning champ.”

“Oh no, I am.” You assured him. “The school stopped going the contest the year I graduated because mine was so great.” You and Steve both laughed at that. “Okay, it was because one girl in my home economics class Caught the lab on fire so they discontinued Home Ec, but that is besides point.”

“Did you win because you were the only person who had a house left after the fire?” Steve questioned.

“No! There were three of us. I won because my house was the only one with a roof.” You explained.

“Thanks for warning me what a fierce competitor you are.” He smiled. “Now, I know to stay at the top of my game if I want our contest for no one.”

“Contest for no one? These are going on Instagram and our followers can decided the winner.” You explained. “Okay, I’m setting a timer two hours good enough? “

“We’re being timed?” Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, otherwise it wouldn’t be fair.” You insisted. “Ready, set, go!” You exclaimed pressing start on the timer.

* * *

Two hours later the sound of bells tolled in the kitchen. You timer gave a few enthusiastic bongs to show that time had run out. You frowned at your creation. The roof was slipping, and you didn’t have as much icing as you’d hoped. The white plastic tray from your kit was still completely visible. But you’d built a structure at least.

You looked over at Steve’s house, and had to suck in your lip to stop yourself from laughing. Steve hadn’t managed to put the roof on his house or decorated it. It seemed he’d spent the past two hours performing maintained and repairs. The walls were crumbling and cracking. Steve had tried to patch them back together with icing, but it hadn’t exactly worked.

“Not my best work, I admit it.” Steve nodded good naturedly. He took a step back to look over his creation. The second his hands were away from the cookies, the front panel of his house flopped forward. You couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore. “Oh, you think that’s funny?” Steve squeezed some icing out of the foil bag it had come in onto his finger. He leaned forward and placed the dollop on your nose.

“Never took you for a sore loser, Rogers.” You said, wiping the icing off your nose.

“You can’t time art.” Steve insisted with a playful smirk.

“You’re right.” You sighed. “You needed more time, and I needed more icing.”

“Maybe what we need is to combine. Our forces?” Steve suggested. “I can make us more icing. Do you think you can salvage my poor ginger cottage?”

“I think you’re right.” You agree. “We’re just better together. You know what that means?”

“What’s that?” He asked, already gathering ingredients to make more icing.

“You’re stuck with me forever. Otherwise, you’d be hopelessly lost.” You teased him.

“It’s taken you this long to figure out I’d be lost without you? Maybe I have a better poker face than I thought.” He laughed. “Should I start joining Tony and Clint on their weekly games?”

“Tony and Clint have a weekly poker game?” You wanted to know. You started patching Steve’s gingerbread house together as you talked.

“Yeah, but it’s usually on Saturdays. That’s our date night. I’m with those guys all the time. I’d rather be with you.” He explained. “Besides movies are more my thing.”

“Well, maybe after we fix up extreme make over gingerbread home edition over here.” You gestured at the two gingerbread houses on the table. “We can snuggle up on the couch and watch a Christmas movie or two.”

“It’s a date.” Steve agreed without hesitation.


	8. Paper Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Reader are making paper snowflakes to decorate their windows. While crafting, Reader asks Steve if he’s ever given any thought to what he’d be like if he weren’t Captain America.

* * *

* * *

“Were you and artsy kid when you were younger?” You asked Steve. You folded the piece of paper that you held in your hands as you waited for his response.

“What do you mean?” He questioned as he tried to line up his diagonal corners the way you did.

“Well, I mean I know you know how to do a lot of these Christmas crafts like the paper chains or paper snowflakes.” You gestured around the kitchen table at your current project. “But do you know all about this stuff because that’s just how people decorated back then, or were you more interested in arts and crafts as a kid because you couldn’t do much physical stuff and you were sick all the time?”

Steve didn’t answer right away. The folded his paper into the next triangle shape as he considered your question. It was almost as if he didn’t know the answer to the question himself. Maybe he’d never really given the idea much thought before.

“I suppose it’s a bit of both.” He seemed to decide. “People did handmake a lot of things back then, but I think I enjoyed it more than most people did. For some it was more like a chore, but I always liked creating. It was as if I was putting a little bit of myself into the decorations or gifts, I was giving someone. I guess that’s why during the war I picked up sketching again.”

“You did?” You asked with surprise.

“Yeah, I’d almost forgotten about it too. Until Tony gave me an old sketchbook of mine, he’d found in Howard’s stuff.” Steve reached for the scissors and began cutting away at his paper triangle.

“Do you ever wonder what you would have become if you weren’t Captain America?” You asked him.

“Honestly? No.” Steve told you confidently. “If you’ll forgive the musings of an old man for a minute,” He winked at you. “I think of it kind of like these snowflakes. Steve held up his triangular piece of paper that he’d cut shapes seemingly at random from. “Each snowflake starts the same way, we use the same number of folds, but how we cut the paper after, that’s what makes the design. Life is kinda like that. We all start out the same, babies, but as we grow our life experiences change us.” Steve opened up his piece of paper to reveal a nearly perfect snowflake. “No two snowflakes are the same, even if they start on a similar path. My life could have gone in several different directions, but I don’t give much thought to ‘what ifs’ because if even a single thing in my life had changed, just like of I made one cut different on this piece of paper, I’d be a whole different person. I’d rather be who I am than wonder who I could have been.”

“I guess I never really thought about it like that. Leave it to Captain America to turn paper snowflakes into a metaphor.” You teased him. You began unfolding your one snowflake. You held it up to Steve for inspection. “Mine’s not a cute as yours. You complained. It still looks sort of square.”

“That’s okay, it’s unique.” Steve encouraged. “I bet you couldn’t make the same one again if you tried.”

“Just like you couldn’t find another Gal like me?” You questioned.

“I wouldn’t even try, Darling.” He promised.


	9. Kiss Under The Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to ask Steve why there is mistletoe hung able every doorway in their house, when Steve reveals a surprise that catches Reader completely off guard.

* * *

* * *

“Steve?” You poked your head into the bedroom. Steve was laying on the bed reading a book. He looked up when he heard you softly call his name. “Can you explain to me why _this_ is hanging above almost every doorway in our house?” 

“It’s fresh mistletoe.” Steve replied after laying eyes on the small green plant with white berries that you held between your fingers.

“Where did you get it? And again, why is it over every door?” You repeated.

“Tony always orders a ton of it every year for all his houses and the compound.” He explained. “I asked him for a _few_ sprigs, but you know Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes. “So now, you’ll just have to kiss me every time we pass each other in a doorway.”

“You’re ridiculous.” You laughed.

“I don’t make the rules.” He shrugged. “Speaking of which,” Steve put his book down. He climbed out of bed and crossed over to you. He pointed upwards so that you could see the mistletoe hung over the bedroom doorway.

“It’s going to be a long month.” You sighed exaggeratedly. “When did you have time to hang all these by the way?”

“This afternoon when you were talking with your sister.” He explained. “Are you going to give me my kiss now?”

“Fine, Fine, so needy.” You joked. You closed your eyes and waited for Steve’s soft lips to brush against yours. When you didn’t feel his lips or his arms move to wrap around you, you began to pout. “First you demand kisses from me, and now you’re going to leave me hanging!” You started to open your eyes, but Steve called out to you.

“Don’t open your eyes yet, I’m not ready!” He exclaimed.

“Not ready?” You repeated. “What do you have to get ready for a kiss? Ohhhh are you getting ready for _after_ the kiss?” You wondered suggestively.

“Something like that.” You heard him laugh. After another minute you heard rustling and what sounded like a drawer opening and closing. “Okay,” He signed at last. “Open your eyes.”

“This better be some…” You opened your eyes to see Steve kneeling in front of you. He was holding a small velvet box. “Surprise.” You added quietly.

“[Y/N], I know that this may seem sudden, since we’ve only been together for a few years, but I’ve learned from experience that when something good comes into your life you should grab onto it tightly and never let go. I may have been born on the fourth of July, but I was reborn in ice. So for me, the winter is the time of year when I like to take stock of my life and see what I want to take with me into the New Year and I know that from 2021 and beyond, if I have you by my side, I can do anything. If I am ice, that makes you fire. You’re full of passion, energy and an unwavering willpower that doesn’t let anything stop you from being happy. I am in complete awe of you. Will you do me the great honor of marry me?”

Steve opened the velvet box to reveal an engagement ring. It was a simple gold band with two stones set in it, a diamond and a ruby. Fire, and ice.

“Either way, we’re under the mistletoe so you _have_ to kiss me.” He added with a nervous smirk.


	10. Volunteer  Steve & Reader arrive at the compound to help the rest of the team with the Avengers’ annual toy drive.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Reader arrive at the compound to help the rest of the team with the Avengers’ annual toy drive.

* * *

* * *

“Well, look who finally decided to show up after all the work is done!” Tony commented as you and Steve joined him in the main conference room of the Compound.

“Charity work is never done, Tony.” Steve disagreed.

“We stopped to get more wrapping paper. Bruce texted me that you were running low.” You excitedly showed Tony the five rolls of wrapping paper you’d bought on your way over. Tony inspected each design before noticing a problem.

“Did they not have any Iron Man wrapping paper?” He frowned.

“Oh no, they did, but I assumed you had provided plenty of that.” You assured him. “Try not to have too much fun without me.” You told Steve. You kissed him on the cheek before leaving him alone with Tony to finish decorating the conference room.

Just down the hall in another room Bruce, Thor and Sam were wrapping presents. They each greeted you with smiles as you passed out the spare rolls of wrapping paper. Once the supplies were divvied up, you made room for yourself on the floor and got to work.

“I can’t believe he’s not here yet.” You heard Clint complain as he and Nat entered the room.

“Santa guy still missing?” Sam asked. He glanced down at his watch. “He’s cutting it awful close.”

“What kind of a low life skips out on playing Santa at a charity event?” Nat wondered aloud.

“The kind that only accepts their _very large_ service fee in full and upfront apparently.” Bruce sighed. “Anyone know what the backup plan is if this guy doesn’t show?”

“I got a Santa suit in the trunk of my car.” Sam offered. “I play Santa for the family every year back home. I’ll go get it. Plus, then I can see how Barnes and Rhodey are making out with the reindeer.”

“Reindeer?” You repeated.

“Stark rented out a petting zoo for the kids.” Clint explained. “Rhodey and Bucky were in charge of setting the whole thing up out back. Why don’t you go with Wilson and take a look? Romanoff and I can help with the wrapping.”

“C’mon, [Y/N], I have a feeling those two need all the help they can get.” You followed Sam through the halls of the compound to the back lawn.

Once outside you could see, and smell, the multiple pens that had been set up. There was a pen of Alpacas, each one wearing a knit sweater. Across from them was a small gathering of rabbits. The rabbits varied from angora rabbits with long fur to English lops with long floppy ears. Another pen housed a herd of goats and a fifth had two donkeys who happily munched from a hay bale. Twinkling Christmas lights had been strung above everything to create a soft warm glow.

“Wilson, give us a hand!” Bucky shouted from three yards away. He and Rhodey were standing together by a supply shed next two a seventh pen full of caribou.

“Sorry man, I gotta do a thing.” Sam shrugged before heading to the parking lot.

“I can help.” You offered joining Rhodey and Bucky at the shed.

“We have to put one of these,” Rhodey gestured to freestanding hand sanitizer pump, “and one of these,“ He pointed to a gumball machine type of device that was full of feed. “Inside of every pen and a extra sanitizing station on the outside of every pen.”

“Ok, no problem.” You told them. You picked up one of the feed machines and began carrying it away.

“No problem, she says.” Bucky laughed as he followed behind you with a hand sanitizer station. You entered the reindeer enclosure since it was the closest to you. As you carried the machine inside the rattle of the feed alerted the deer, within seconds they all started approaching you. You paid them no mind and set the machine in the center of the pen. “How did you do that?” he demanded, following you out of the pen.

“I just carried a machine, Buck.” You laughed. “Same as you.”

“Yeah, except when he tried that earlier with the goats, three of them ganged up on him and knocked him to the ground.” Rhodey laughed.

“Wait till I tell Steve you got beat up by goats. He’ll be sad he missed it. Actually, I’m kind of sad I missed that.” You laughed. “I was going to do the rabbits next. You think you can handle that Buck?”

“Ha, ha.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “We get it you’re like a Disney Princess or whatever.”

* * *

“Alright, team, how’s it looking out here?” Tony asked. He and Steve had now arrived on the back lawn. “Event starts in ten minutes. The kids’ll be here soon.”

“We’re just about done.” Rhodey updated him as he climbed out of the Alpaca pen.

“Great, everybody suit up and let’s get the show on the road!” Tony clapped his hands before going back inside. After making sure everything at the petting zoo was set up, Rhodey and Bucky followed after him.

“Guess I better go get changed too.” Steve told you. “Oh wait!” He unzipped his winter jacket to reveal the top half of his Cap suit.

“But you left your shield and cowl in the car.” You reminded him.

“You’re right. I’d be lost without you.” He winked before jogging over to the car.

Back inside, Steve and Tony had completely transformed the conference room into a winter wonderland. Instead of a single large table that had been present when you arrived, there were now three smaller two person tables, each with a red or green tablecloth over it. A large Christmas tree that had been set up and decorated prior, had been moved to the front of the room. Piled under the tree were the hundreds of donated presents that the others had been wrapping for the past two days. A red carpet ran up the center of the room, leading to a large plush red armchair.

Sam sat in the red armchair, looking very fitting in his role as Santa Claus. His infectious smile shone through even the fake beard and false reading glasses. The rest of the team milled around the room dressed in their uniforms eagerly waiting for their young visitors.

“Nice engagement ring, [Y/N].” Tony whispered to you. “Thought we wouldn’t notice, but I did.”

“Todays is about the kids, Tony.” You whispered back. “I didn’t want to take away the attention.”

“We’ll have a party later then.” Tony commented. “But for what it’s worth, I know he’s crazy about you and I can’t think of two people more perfect for each other.”

You didn’t have a chance to thank him, because in that instant the door to the conference room opened and about a dozen children entered the room, each one of them absolutely ecstatic to be there. You weren’t sure if the kids were more excited to see the Avengers or Santa. Each child had a chance to tell Santa Sam what they wanted for Christmas before selecting a present from under the tree. Once each of the twelve kids had had their turn, they were ushered outside to the petting zoo and a new group of kids entered.

This continued until all two hundred and fifty kids had been able to meet Santa and the Avengers. After their time with Santa, the rest of the team and the petting zoo was over the children and their caregivers were loaded back into their various vans and buses and the 2020 Avengers’ Toy Drive was officially complete.


	11. Wreath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s movie night for Reader & Steve. Reader has a new decoration she’s trying to make, a coat hanger and tissue paper wreath.

* * *

* * *

“Now, for my next trick I will turn this ordinary coat hanger and these packages of red and green tissues,” You showcased a metal coat hanger and some tissue paper for Steve, pretending they were props in a magic show.

“That’s a trick I haven’t seen before.” Steve smiled. “Is this another craft you attempted in school?”

“Actually, I got this idea from Pinterest.” You told him. Since Steve was already sitting in the living room watching the news, you asked if he wanted to watch a Christmas movie with you while you worked on your wreath. He assured you he’d love nothing more and put How the Grinch Stole Christmas. (The original version, not the Jim Carrey or Benedict Cumberbatch ones.)

You spent most of the movie, about twenty minutes, trying to get the metal hanger into a perfect round wreath shape. By the time you’d advanced to the part of the project where you were cutting the tissue paper into strips, the movie was almost over. You’d only just tied your first strip around the hanger when the closing credits rolled.

“I could really go for some Hot chocolate before the next movie.” Steve told you as he got up from the couch. “Want me to make you one too?”

“Yes please!” You smiled.

“Okay, grandma’s secret recipe or the traditional way?” He wanted to know.

“Is the Steve Rogers way an option?” You asked. “There’s a stack of chocolate bars in the top right drawer by the sink.”

“That depends, remind me again, what the Steve Rogers way is.” He said, scratching his head.

“Double boiling the chocolate and adding it to the milk, with a cinnamon stick and a sprinkle of cinnamon on top.” You explained.

“Café Rogers is open for business. One hot chocolate coming right up Ma’am.” Steve promised. While he left for the kitchen, you continued to tie strips of tissue paper around the wire. “Order for [Y/N].” He said, pretending he was a barista at a coffee shop.

“Mmm delicious.” You smiled before taking a sip. “What are we watching next?” You questioned, putting the mug down.

“What’s that comedy one about the guy who was raised at the North Pole?” Steve wanted to know.

“You mean, ELF? I’m always down for that. I’ll get the DVD.” You put down your scissors and started to get up, but Steve stopped you.

“I’ll get it.” He insisted.

“You know we only have that movie on DVD, right?” You asked him.

“I know how to use the DVD player.” He told you. “It took me a few tries but…”

“It’s a Christmas Miracle, Steve Rogers taught himself how to use a piece of modern technology.” You laughed.


	12. Christmas Song List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader assumed putting together a Christmas Playlist would be a nice relaxing activity but when it turns out to be the opposite, Steve is more than happy to assist in the process.

* * *

* * *

“You know what the problem with Christmas music is?” You commented to Steve. The two of you were laid in bed with your head resting on his shoulder. You’d thought building a Christmas music playlist would be a relaxing pre-bed activity, but it turned out to have the opposite effect on you.

“It spreads too much joy?” Steve tried to guess.

“No, the problem is there is only one good version of each song.” You informed him.

“Oh? Only one?” Steve laughed. “I wasn’t aware you were a Christmas music purist.”

“C’mon you don’t have a favorite version or one that you prefer of any Christmas song?” You questioned him.

“Well sure, but Darling, now a days almost everything is a remake of an original. Christmas songs, movies, TV shows, everything. So, I’m sure there are good versions and bad versions of songs but I wouldn’t go as far as saying there is only _one_ superior version.” He countered. “For example, _Baby Its Cold Outside_ wasn’t originally sung by Dean Martin even though that’s the most popular version. I mean look,” Steve reached for his phone and found a Wikipedia article for the song in question. “According to this, there are at least 83 recordings of that one song. They can’t all be garbage.”

“I guess.” You frowned as he scrolled through the list of studio recordings. “I do like the Idina Menzel and Michael Bublé version, but I’m pretty picky. For example, I think I’m the only person on the planet who doesn’t like _All I Want For Christmas is You_.”

“It’s not one of my favorites either.” Steve confessed. “I think my favorite Christmas song is _It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas_ or _It’s the Most Wonderful Time Of The Year_.”

“Ok, but which versions?” You asked.

“Why don’t you let me help you with that Playlist? I think it could benefit from a second opinion.” He offered.

“Ugh fine, but only if you can tell me what you think _my_ favorite Christmas Song is.” You insisted.

“That’s an easy one.” He smiled confidently. “You favorite is _Peace on Earth / The Little Drummer Boy_ by David Bowie and Bing Crosby. You sing it all the time, even when it’s not Christmas.” Steve explained. You handed the iPad to him.

“You win.” You admitted with a sigh.

* * *

## Steve & [Y/N]’s Christmas Song Playlist 2020  
“The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year” 

  * _Baby It’s Cold Outside -_ Idina Menzel & Mihcale Bublé 
  * _Believe -_ Josh Groban 
  * _It’s the Most Wonderful Time of The Year_ \- Andy Williams 
  * _Sleigh Ride -_ Fun. 
  * _Last Christmas - Wham!_
  * _Jingle Bell Rock_ \- Bobby Helms 
  * _Do They Know It’s Christmas_ -Band Aid 
  * _Blue Christmas_ \- Elvis Presley 
  * _Christmas (Baby Please Come Home ) -_ Darlene Love 
  * _Feliz Navidad_ \- Jose Feliciano 
  * _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ \- Frank Sinatra 
  * _Snoopy’s Christmas_ \- The Royal Guardsmen
  * _Sleigh Ride -_ The Ronettes 
  * _Last Christmas_ \- Glee Cast 
  * _A Holly Jolly Christmas_ \- Burl Ives 
  * _It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas -_ Johnny Mathis 
  * _Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let it Snow! -_ Dean Martin 
  * _Christmas Tree Farm -_ Taylor Swift 
  * _Candy Cane Lane_ \- Sia 
  * _Peace on Earth / The Little Drummer Boy_ \- Bing Crosby & David Bowie
  * _Rocking Around The Christmas Tree -_ Brenda Lee 
  * _Some Day at Christmas_ \- Stevie Wonder 
  * _Silver & Gold _ \- Burl Ives 
  * _There’s No Place Like Home For the Holidays_ \- Perry Como 
  * _White Christmas_ \- The Drifters 
  * _Run Rudolf Run_ \- Chuck Berry 
  * _Same Old Lang Syne_ \- Dan Fogelberg 
  * _Mele Kelikimaka_ \- Bing Crosby & The Andrews Sisters 
  * _I’ll Be Home For Christmas_ \- Michael Bublé 
  * _Where Are You Christmas?_ \- Faith Hill
  * _The Twelve Days of Christmas_ \- Perry Como 




	13. Make A Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat volunteers to run the next team building activity and what Steve thought would be a friendly but well organized snowball fight turns into an all out war game.

* * *

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” You asked Steve. The two of you were walking around the exterior of the compound to get to the back lawn.

“Are you asking if I think letting Nat organize a snowball fight is a good idea, or are you asking if I think letting my civilian fiancé join us is?” Steve wanted clarification. “Because honestly it’s the first time Nat has willingly volunteered to run a team bonding event, so I’m happy to support her.”

“Ok, we joke about being competitive at home, but you know that your co-workers are _actual_ weapons of mass destruction, right?” You pointed out.

“It’s just a friendly game. It will be fine, [Y/N].” Steve insisted. You rounded the corner to the compound’s back lawn to find two twenty-foot-tall ice structures on opposite sides of the grounds. Each structure was a large fort made of ice bricks that could probably withstand actual fire power.

“Just a friendly game, huh?” You raised an eyebrow at Steve.

“Oh good, Rogers, [Y/N], fall in line.” Nat pointed to where everyone else was standing shoulder to shoulder in a single file line. You scurried over to stand at the end of the line next to Peter Parker.

“Alright, now that everyone’s here it’s your standard game of capture the flag. You get hit congratulations you’re not a prisoner for the other team. Team Captains are Barnes and Banner.” Nat said before stepping to the other end of the line next to Clint.

“Why us?” Bruce asked as he and Bucky stepped forward.

“Yeah, I kind of thought Rogers and I would be team captains.” Tony complained.

“And that’s exactly why you’re not. The point of the exercise is to test and refresh our skills. So, I decided to pick two people who don’t normally call the shots. Banner, Barnes start picking teams. Let’s go.” Nat ordered.

“Uh okay.” Bruce scanned the line-up. “Thor.”

“Rogers.” Bucky announced without hesitation. In the end, the two teams were the Red team, which consisted of Bucky, Steve, Peter, Tony, Rhodey, Wanda and Scott. Your team, the green team, included Bruce, Thor, Nat, Clint, Sam, and Vision. Nat handed each team their respective flag and everyone ran behind their designated fort.

“So here’s what I’m thinking so far,” Bruce said as your team hovered around him. “Clint’s obviously got an advantage when it comes to long range weaponry. So, he’ll stay here and guard the fort.” Bruce nodded to a ladder made of ice that led to the top of the structure. Clint excitedly scrambled up it for a bird’s eye view.

“I was just here three days ago, when the hell did you guys have time to build these things?” You marveled at the structure. 

“Stark has an industrial ice machine. Apparently he was going to invest in ice hotels in Alaska at some point.” Clint whispered as Bruce began to strategize. 

“Ok, Thor you’ve also got a pretty good throwing arm, so I want you to stay here but on the ground level. Wilson, Vision, I want you two making snowballs it’s our only ammunition and we’re going to needs lots of it.” Bruce explained. “That just leaves the three of us. Nat, you and I are going to make an attempt at the flag, but it’s going to be a distraction. While everyone else is focused on us [Y/N] is going to make a real play for the flag.”

You peeked out from behind the icy bricks guarding you from your opponents. Bucky had stationed Sam and Scott at the top of their tower as lookouts. Tony and Rhodey were patrolling the base of their fort, tossing snowballs back and forth between each other.

“All you have to do, [Y/N] is get captured.” Nat reminded you.

“I’ve never lied to him before.” You confessed.

“He’ll understand it’s part of the war game.” She assured you. “He knew something like this could happen when he invited you to play. If he takes it personal, you can always make it up to him some other way.” She winked.

“Okay, I’m going to get captured now before you start to give me more personal advice. Nice chat, Nat.” You pat her on the shoulder before running across the field.

It didn’t take long for Rhodey to spot you. He waited until you were a little closer before throwing a snowball in your direction. You dropped to the ground narrowly avoided it. Tony tossed his snowball next, which caught you in the shoulder.

“Sorry, [Y/N], Come join the Dark Side!” Tony called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” You pretended to be upset. You brushed the snow off of you and slowly trudged towards the fort.

“Hey, Darling, fancy meeting you here!” Steve greeted you with a kiss.

“Sorry, Honey, really thought I could make you proud. But I guess military grade strategizing isn’t for me.” You shrugged.

“Hey Rogers, don’t think that just because your Gal’s here now you can loosen up. Stop fraternizing with the prisoner and cover me!” Bucky ordered.

“Hey [Y/N]! When did you get here?” Scott asked. He held out a hand and helped you climb up to the ice ledge that he and Sam were standing on.

“You know how it is Lang, they always capture the civilians first.” You smiled.

“Don’t worry, [Y/N], this’ll all be over soon.” Sam told you. “Any plan that Steve, Tony and Bucky all agree on’s gotta be good.”

You waved at Clint across the lawn before leaning on your elbows on the ice blocks in front of you. You looked down and watched the fray below. Bruce and Nat’s plan to act as a distraction was working. While the two of them dodged attack after attack, all eyes from Bucky’s team were on them, including Scott & Sam’s. While they weren’t looking, you plucked up their red flag and tucked it inside your coat. Slide down the ladder that Scott had helped you climb, but pretended to fall.

You screamed out in pain and clutched your ankle, pretending it was broken. That got Sam & Scott’s attention. They both jumped down from their ledge, Sam called for everyone else’s attention to let them know you’d been hurt. Steve was at your side in seconds. You had just enough time to slip the red flag into Bruce’s jacket when he came over to inspect your “broken” ankle.

“Why don’t you get her inside, Steve?” She’d going to need rest and plenty of ice.” Bruce ordered. Steve scooped you up into his arms.

“Does this mean the game’s over?” Tony frowned. Rhodey smacked his friend in the chest and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Please don’t stop on my account.” You insisted.

“Okay, everyone back to your corners!” Nat ordered. The teams retreated to their respective forts as Steve carried you away.

“I’m sorry you got hurt, [Y/N].” Steve apologized. “I honestly didn’t think a snowball fight could be dangerous.” You were about to confess everything to Steve, when your team cheered victoriously.”

“Actually Steve, it may not have been as dangerous as I led you to believe…” You bit your lip. 


	14. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lake at the compound is frozen over so Steve takes Reader out for an afternoon of skating.

* * *

* * *

“And you’re sure this is safe?” You eyed the ice suspiciously. The two of you were standing a foot away from what was technically the shore of a lake on the back of the compound’s property. The surface of the lake had frozen over, and Steve had assured you it would be perfect for ice skating.

“Tony inspected the ice thoroughly himself and we added a few layers of our own water to make sure it was thick enough.” Steve insisted. “How about I go first.” He made sure his skates were tied correctly before pushing out onto the ice. “If the ice can hold me, it can hold anyone.”

“Weird flex, but okay muscles.” You rolled your eyes. You watched Steve skate out to the center of the lake. “See, everything is fine.”

“Okay, you’ve convinced me.” You secured your own skates before trying to get to your feet. Steve skated back over to you and held out his hands. You accepted them and let him pull you up on your blades. “Now you’ll have to be patient with me. I’ve never been skating before.”

“Don’t worry, [Y/N].” Steve squeezed your hands gently. “I’ve got you.”

“Good.” You could feel the warmth of his hands radiate his gloves and yours.

“Skating is a lot like dancing.” He told you.

“Well then I’m screwed because you’re terrible at dancing.” You laughed.

“Out of practice is not the same things as terrible.” He argued. “I mean you just take it one foot at a time. So, if I move my left foot backwards you more your right foot forward.” Steve slid his left foot back and you did as he instructed, sliding your right foot forward.

“You’ll be a professional skater before you know it.” Steve smiled.

“Just don’t let go of me.” You begged, gripping his hands tighter.

“Never, Darling.” Steve vowed. “Never in a million years.”


	15. Visit Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Reader take Bucky and Sam to Santa’s Village a Christmas themed amusement park. While there Sam & Bucky become overly invested in a park wide scavenger hunt that earns them a small lecture from the Big Man himself.

* * *

* * *

“I am too old for this. You are _definitely_ too old for this.” You told Steve as you stood outside the gates of Santa’s Village, a Christmas themed amusement park in New Hampshire.

“Well, we came all the way here, it’s too late to turn back now.” He laughed.

“Lady and gentlemen, welcome to _my_ village!” Sam announced as he and Bucky came to stand behind you and Steve in line.

“You let the guy play Santa _one time_ …” Bucky rolled his eyes. The four of you advance forward and remember to grab a map of the park when you step inside.

“Okay, the first thing we need to do, is go here.” You pointed to a building on the map not far from where you were. They give you a card with every letter of the alphabet on it and while you’re in the park you have to find little elf statues and each one has a letter. You get a prize for finding all 26 at the end.”

“Didn’t you just tell Rogers we were all too old for this place?” Bucky laughed.

“Yes, but I know how the three of you are and if you find out there was a scavenger hunt and I didn’t tell you about it, you’d only be upset later. So, follow me.” You began walking over to the building without waiting for a response.

“Hey Barnes, person who finds the least elf statues has to buy dinner for everyone?” Sam asked holding a handout. Bucky shook it vigorously.

“You’re on, Wingman.” He agreed. “Rogers, you want in?”

“I could always stand a free meal.” Steve nodded.

* * *

“Don’t look now.” You elbowed Steve and pointed to an elf statue that stood across from the exit of the roller coaster you’d just ridden. As the scores currently stood, Steve had located five elves on his own while Sam and Bucky had each located three. Two full seconds after you, Sam and Bucky located the statue at the same time.

“I saw it first!” Bucky insisted, running towards the elf statue so he could punch his card.

“Absolutely not it was all me!” Sam argued chasing after him.

“What letter is it?” Steve asked, the two of you meandered your way over much slower.

“F” Bucky answered. “[Y/N], you’re the score keeper. Mark down that I found ‘F’.”

“Yeah okay, buddy. Everyone knows I found the ‘f’.” Sam insisted.

“Actually…” Steve tried to interrupt them, but they were already bickering over each other.

“Oh I’ll give you an F!” Bucky laughed. “F as in…”

“Ho-ho-ho! What’s the commotion out here?” The four of you saw Santa approaching your small scuffle from his house. That certainly got Sam and Bucky’s attention.

“Please forgive them, Santa.” Steve apologized. “We have a bit of a friendly competition going and we’ve let our competitive sides get the best of us.”

“I’m not surprised that the three of you are competitive.” Santa laughed. “Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson, Sergeant Barnes. Usually, the three of you are on my nice list. I’d hate to change that.”

“Sorry, Santa.” Bucky and Sam mumbled, it almost felt reflexive.

“Now Ms. [Y/L/N] I can see your trying to do your best to keep these boys in line. So, they’re going to be on their best behavior for the rest of the day. Right?” Santa questioned, eyeing Sam and Bucky in particular. All three men nodded. “Excellent, because if you don’t I make sure [Y/N] reports directly to me. I’m afraid I’m on my way to a milk and cookie break so I’ve got to run. Enjoy the rest of your day!” Santa gave a slight wave before ambling down the path away from you.

“Hey Wilson, what happened to your whole _welcome to my village_ schtick?” Bucky asked. “That disappeared pretty quickly when you’re faced against the big man himself.”

“Whatever Barnes.” Sam laughed. “I’ve never gotten coal in my life and I’m not looking to start now. Hey, is that another elf over there?” He pointed five feet away where there was indeed another elf statue.


	16. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader & Steve head over to Bucky’s apartment to help him decorate his apartment for Christmas. He glad for their help and at the end of the day, tells them just how much his friends mean to him.

* * *

* * *

“I honestly appreciate you two bringing this by for me, but I assure you it’s not necessary.” Bucky told you and Steve.

“Don’t be silly.” You disagreed following him into the living room of his apartment. Steve walked after you, carrying the box that held your fake tree. “We decided to do a real tree this year so we have an extra and you have no tree at all. Where are we setting this baby up?” You slapped the tree box that Steve was holding on one shoulder.

“I don’t know, [Y/N].” Bucky sighed. “I don’t have any lights or ornaments to even decorate it with.”

“We’ll just have to get you some then.” You smiled. “If we push the couch this way.” You pushed Bucky’s couch down to the corner of the room. “There’s plenty of room for a tree on this side.” You pointed to the opposite corner. You clapped your hands together. “Okay, you two start setting this up. I’m going to go for a little drive, be right back.”

While leaving Bucky and Steve to assemble the tree, you drove the car to the Avenger’s compound. Thanks to Steve and the excessive mistletoe around your house, you knew that Tony had a large surplus of Christmas decorations.

“Bit late for you and Rogers to start decorating now isn’t it?” Tony asked. He was helping you load boxes of ornaments and decorations into the car.

“This isn’t for us. We set up our tree at the start of the month. Steve wanted a real tree. Bucky on the other hand doesn’t have one. So, we lent him our fake tree. Only problem is, he doesn’t have any ornaments for it.” You explained.

“Well, there’s plenty here for him to choose from.” Tony acknowledged. “Tell him he can keep whatever he wants. He can return the rest at the end of the season. Pepper and I always order a ton of new stuff every year anyway. We used the same company as the White House.”

“Good to know. I’d better get back to them. Who knows what kind of trouble they’ve gotten up to while I’ve been gone.” You thanked Tony again before closing the trunk.

You returned to Bucky’s flat and were relieved to find he and Steve had successfully assembled the tree without any injuries or incident. You recruited them to help you carry Tony’s boxes up the three flights of stairs. After everything was inside the apartment you started to dig in. Steve started making a batch of his increasingly popular old fashioned hot chocolate.

“You two were made for each other.” Bucky grumbled, sounding almost annoyed. “You move around each other in a way I don’t think you even realize. When one pulls the other pushes and vice versa. It’s poetry, really.”

“I can’t tell if he’s teasing us or not. Is he teasing us?” You asked Steve.

“I’m being serious. I’m very lucky to call both of you my friends.” Bucky insisted. “It’s just… this is first year in a long time that it feels like Christmas. Thank you both, for being there for me, even when I didn’t know I needed it.”


	17. Fireplace Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to Reader for some design help. Tony and the PR team asked each Avenger to design a virtual fireplace to be featured on the Avenger’s website.

* * *

* * *

“Darling I need your help.” Steve sighed. He stepped into your office, carrying an iPad. “Tony and the PR team have this bright idea that they want to put together virtual Yule Logs for each of the Avengers. They think it will make people feel like they’re celebrating the holidays with us. He made a mockup.”

Steve handed you the iPad and showed you a video of a virtual fireplace. There was a rendering of Tony’s apartment in New York. A sleek very modern all black fireplace, built into the middle of the wall. Mounted above the fireplace, where older versions of his Iron Man helmet. A giant poster of himself hung above those. A fiberoptic Christmas tree danced along beside that. It was very Tony Stark.

“He asked us to each come up with ideas of what should be included on our virtual mantle. I’ve got nothing.” He confessed.

“C’mon, _nothing_?” You were skeptical. You reached for your apple pencil which you kept in a cup on your desk. You handed it to Steve and opened the notes app.

“Start with this, what kind of fireplace do you imagine?” You questioned. “Are we talking red, white and blue bricks? Something metal?”

“Just plain traditional brick.” Steve said. He began sketching his ideal fireplace.

“Okay, maybe we can put your shield here, leaning against the base.” You pointed to the right-hand side of the fireplace. Steve added the shield in the area you indicated. “Great, now how would you decorate a fireplace if we had one?”

“I saw in an online ad one time for a fireplace someone put pine garland from one corner to the other and there were pinecones on it. I liked that.” Steve added the decorations he described. “Then of course a stocking for you here and one for me on the other side.” Steve drew red stockings with fluffy white trim. He added your names in swirling cursive.

“Looking pretty good, Rogers.” You nodded with approval. “What about the mantle?”

“Well, if this were our fireplace,” Steve said, having a sudden idea. “You’d have some say in the decorating process. So, your collection of nutcrackers could be proudly displayed here, along with some of our favorite photos of course.” Steve added the final touches to his sketch before showing it to you. “I’ll send some photos over to Tony and he can have the design team add them to the real deal later.”

“I can’t wait to see how it looks.” You smiled.

“Thanks for the support, Darling.” Steve smiled back.

“Happy to help. Oh, wait, what are you going to hang over the mantle?” You indicated the empty space above his virtual fireplace.

“Hmmm, I don’t know. Any ideas?” Steve questioned.

“Actually, yes.” You motioned for Steve to hand you the iPad. You swiped through the photos on the iPad until you found what you were looking for. It was an oil painting Steve had done of the New York City skyline.

“This old thing?” Steve laughed.

“I love that painting and if we had a real mantle, I’d want a print of this painting hung there.” You insisted.

“Alright, skyline it is.” Steve agreed reluctantly. “This is why you’re my better half.”

“Other, not better. We complete each other. We don’t compete with each other.” You told him.


	18. Holiday Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lent a few movies to Steve for he and Reader to watch. When the Star Spangled Man suggests they start with Die Hard, it sparks a debate about what exactly is considered a Christmas Movie.

* * *

* * *

“Steve, I don’t care what Tony says. Die Hard is not a Christmas movie.” You disagreed.

“Well, it takes place on Christmas Eve…” Steve tried to argue.

“So do Batman Returns, Edward Scissorhands and Gremlins but no one considers those Christmas movies.” You disagreed.

“Well, those people are wrong.” Steve insisted. “Also, you just gave me two more movies to add to my list.”

“Which one did you already have?” You watched Steve pick up his notebook and jotted down two more titles.

“I have all the comic book movies on a separate list.” He told you. “Now, what do you say Darlin’? You up for a Die Hard marathon?”

“Hmmm Not a big Bruce Willace fan.” You grimaced. “But I could listen to Alan Rickman read the phone book so I’ll stick around as long as he does.”

“Alan Rickman? Why does that name sound so familiar?” Steve asked powering on the TV and the DVD Player.

“He was in the Harry Potter movies when we watched them.” You explained. “He played…”

“Oh!” Steve exclaimed excitedly when he remembered. “He was the potion teacher with the long hair! He was good. He’s in this?” 

“Yeah.” You agreed dreamily.

“Would you like me to read you the phone book sometime?” Steve asked.

“Hmm?” You’d been preoccupied thinking about Alan Rickman. Steve’s offer had caught you off guard. You’d almost forgotten about the joke you’d made earlier. “Oh, Honey I meant…”

“It’s okay. I get it. I’m not a British actor with a nice accent.” Steve rolled his eyes before adding with a teasing mumble, “I saved the world at least a dozen times but…” He shrugged.

“Don’t worry, Honey.” You snuggled up close to him. You rested your head against his beefy shoulder. It was the best pillow in the house. You snaked your arms around his and tucked your feet under your body. “I wouldn’t trade you for all the Alan Rickmans and Harrison Fords in the word.”

“Harrison Ford? That’s some heavy competition.” He laughed.

“I think you could take him.” You assured him before kissing him on the cheek.


	19. Snow Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Reader are playing on their lawn making snow angels. Steve comments that they don’t look much like actual angels which eventually leads to Steve confessing something to to Reader.

* * *

* * *

“You know,” Steve commented with a hint of disapproval as he helped you up off the ground. “These just kind of look like the idea of an angel.” The two of you looked down at the pair of snow angels you’d just etched into the very fluffy white ground covering below.

“Ugh, and I didn’t even get the skirt part right.” You pointed to bottom of your snow angel. It seemed your snow angel was wearing a pair of bellbottom pants instead of a dress. “Of course, yours is nearly perfect. Just once I’d like to be better than you at something.”

“You’re better at quoting movies than me.” Steve smirked.

“That’s just because I’ve had decades to re-watch them. You’ll catch up, Rogers.” You winked.

“No, I think you just have a good memory.” He complimented you. “That being said, I’m happy to re-watch any movie with you if it means having you cuddled up with me.”

“Oh, who would have guessed that _the_ Captain America is a snuggler.” You gasped.

“Are you kidding me?” Steve smiled. “It’s the best part of my day. You wedge yourself close to me, sometimes I think you’re trying to melt into me.” He laughed. “And as the movie goes on you get more tired. You wrap yourself in a blanket and tell me you’re fine. Then eventually your head ends up on my lap. You start yawning and before I know it, you’re a sleep. Sometimes I have a hard time deciding if I’d rather watch you sleep or watch the end of the movie. _Most_ of the time you win.”

“The end of that story sounds made up, but I hope its not.” You smirked.

“It’s not!” He insisted. “And I’ll prove it to you! But first we have to get you nice and cold. You’re always particularly cuddly when you’re cold. Now I was thinking we could make a real snow angel.”

“And what does a real snow angel look like?” You questioned

“I’m thinking a snow sculpture.” Steve began describing in great detail his idea for a snow angel sculpture.

“Sound’s great, Honey but I’m not much of an artist.” You reminded him.

“Don’t worry, Darling, every artist needs a beautiful assistant.” He knelt down in the snow and began sculpting the base of his snow angel. “I’ll make it quick I promise. When we’re done, I’ll make you some hot cocoa. We can cuddle up and re-watch a Disney movie.”

“Here I thought your plan would include the next Die Hard.” You commented.

“Nah, you fall asleep faster if I pick a movie you’ve already seen a bunch of times.” He told you.

“You’ve really got this thing down to a science!” You exclaimed with a laugh.

“I told you, it’s the best part of my day.” He said.


	20. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s New Year’s Eve and thanks to the craziness that was 2020, Reader and Steve almost miss it! Tony Stark, not one to pass on the biggest party night of the year, finds a way to bring the Avengers together without having everyone together. After a night of games and fun, Reader and Steve share a New Year’s kiss, and Steve slips in a quality dad joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Sadly I didn't finish the entire challenge this month, so there will only be 20 chapters instead of 31. Truthfully I usually take a hiatus from writing in December, so I'm glad I was able to complete more than 10 of them! But I didn't want to leave the story off on the last chapter, so I did complete the final day - 31, New Year's Eve which I hope is a nice little wrap up to this series! Hope you're all staying save I'll be back in 2021 with more fics!

* * *

* * *

“Is it over yet?” You asked before sitting on the couch. You drew your legs up close and cradled a bowl of popcorn.

“No, the episode just started.” Steve said reaching for the remote. He was talking about the rerun episode of NCIS currently playing on TV. “I can change it.”

“I’m not talking about the show. I’m talking about the year.” You huffed before scooping up a handful of popcorn and tossing it into your mouth.

“We’ve still got a little way to go, Darling. We just had Christmas.” Steve laughed.

“If by a little way you mean five hours.” You handed your cellphone to him so he could see the date. Steve squinted at the screen, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“No kidding.” He exclaimed, putting your phone in the coffee table. “I didn’t have a good sense of time to begin with. Clearly our sheltering in place hasn’t helped that much. Should I switch to the ball drop?”

“TV coverage doesn’t usually start to get good until at least 9. Though I don’t think they’ll be much to cover this year.” You sighed. You continued to eat your popcorn and watched the show for a little while. You saw your phone light up and looked down to see a new notification. You swapped your popcorn bowl for the phone. “Tony’s invited us to his New Year’s Eve party.”

“He’s still having a party?” Steve frowned. “Is he insane?” Steve reached for his phone to start chastising his friend.

“It’s a virtual party, Honey.” You assured him, touching him on the elbow. You accepted the invite from Tony. A Video chat opened up. You positioned your phone so that you and Steve were visible to Tony whose face was taking up the entire frame.

“Hey Rogers, Future Mrs. Rogers! Glad you could join us.” Tony beamed as he greeted you both. “I’m gonna patch you in with the others.” You watched the screen fill with familiar faces as Sam, Bucky and Thor were added to your conversation. Clint had positioned a tablet in his living room so his whole family could be seen in frame. Tony stepped back and you could see Pepper, Nat, Rhodey and Bruce and everyone else who’d been sheltering in place at the compound mingling in the background. “Ok, now that everyone’s here.” Tony rubbed his hands together with excitement. FRIDAY release the troops.”

You heard your doorbell ring. You looked to Steve who only shrugged. Neither of you were expecting company and most of your friends were in the video chat. You passed your phone off to him and went to check the front door. You reached the door just in time to see one of Tony’s Iron legionnaires flying off. You picked the basket up and carried it inside, inspecting the contents as you went. There were two bottles of champagne, a pair of flutes, some party poppers, a two pairs of plastic 2021 glasses, it was everything you would need for a New Year’s Eve at home.

“Since we can’t all be together and we can’t all be in New York, I knew I had to find a way to bring everyone together.” Tony explained as you returned to the living room and placed the basket on the coffee table.

“It’s a good idea Tony.” Steve approved.

“Yeah well, all of my ideas are good ideas.” Tony shrugged. “Okay now everyone check your email because there’s something special in there.” Steve did as Tony instructed and checked his email. He showed you the file attachment, it was a 2020 Bingo card. “Everyone had their own card, Laura, [Y/N] there’s one for each of you too. First one to fill out their card and yell BINGO gets a hundred dollars.”

“That’s why you mailed those to us?” Bruce exclaimed in the background. You watched him frantically tapping on his phone. “I thought that was just like a meme or something. I deleted that thing…”

“What is the thing? What do I yell?” Thor shouted through his phone.

“BINGO! I’ve Got BINGO!” Laura Barton announced. She excitedly jumped up from the couch.

“Alright, $100 to the lovely Mrs. Barton.” Tony nodded. “So for our next game…”

For the next three hours, Tony kept everyone entertained. There were a few more games with cash prizes. You and Steve won a special version of the Newlywed game For the Avengers couples that was designed to see who knew each other best. There was Karaoke and a trivia contest full of questions about the year’s biggest events. It was almost enough of a distraction to make all of you forget the party was happening virtually.

At ten minutes to midnight Tony made sure everyone had their TVs set to the same channel. The group turned their attention to the final moments of the ball drop countdown. You held a champagne flute in one hand and Steve’s hand in the other. As you listened to your friends’ chatting and held hands with the love of your life, you realized that for all the bad things that 2020 brought with it, you had still been incredibly blessed.

There was a new year around the corner and with the support from your friends and the love you and Steve had for each other, there was no obstacle you could not face together. Steve gave your hand a gentle squeeze as the final count down began. You and Steve shouted along with your friends and the rest of the world.

“10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!” As the ball began to drop and the clock changed to midnight, you and Steve pressed your lips together.

“Happy New Year.” You pulled back long enough to mumble. You lips tickling his as you spoke.

“Happy New Year.” Steve whispered back. “I haven’t kissed you since last year.” He added before moving back in for another kiss.


End file.
